But Massie, You're Only 13
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Massie's pregnant. Gasp! :O Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review. I need at least 5 reviews by the 4th chapter to go on. Also, the Blocks are not poor in this story!_

Massie sat crosslegged on her light feather bed, her legs crossed Indian style, thinking back to that night…. With Landon.

_It had been at one of Alicia's parties. The Rivera estate was so huge that people could go from dancing with their dates on the dance floor to slipping off to one of the bedrooms to makeout without being noticed. Massie had been dressed to the nines, as usual. She wore a black Trina Turk shirt, a glittery vest, black leggings, and sparkly silver flats. Her hair had been given a fresh blowout earlier that day and her lips were coated in a layer of Granny Smith Apple Glossip Girl. But she wasn't feeling happy. Her friends had left her on the dance floor, her parents didn't care about her… She always had to be the crush example or the hair example or the style example for anyone, without being able to be herself. And for the first time in her life, she resented that._

_And then Landon showed up. He made her tingle inside, dancing with her, and giving her a glass of punch, that had turned out to be spiked with booze. It turns out that Alicia was dumb enough to recruit her ditzy blond friend Olivia to help her make the punch and Olivia had spiked it._

Massie was disgusted with herself. How could she be the alpha, the girl that everyone looked to so they would know what was in and what was out, if she was pregnant? She'd have to trade her beautiful designer clothes for bulky maternity wear that was barely able to stretch over her bulging abdomen!

And Massie wasn't sure yet, but she thought she was. After all, she had been having all the signs, hadn't gotten her period, and felt nauseous yet ravenous at the same time.

Massie had taken a couple of pregnancy tests from her mother, and now she stood up, her legs shaking as she headed into her plush pristine porcelain private bathroom and took the test.

A horrible aching feeling started in her stomach when she saw that the first test was a positive. She began to feel despair when the second one was positive, and when the 3rd came out as positive, she collapsed on the floor in a pool of tears. If only the girls of OCD could see their beloved alpha now.

"You alright?" Landon's stormy blue eyes focused concernedly on her as she zoned out. They were at the mall, and while Landon had stocked up on Axe cologne and deodorant, Massie had gone shopping. She only had a couple months until she started showing, and she wanted to use her great fashion sense while it lasted.

"Yeah." Massie's amber eyes swiveled down as she took another sip of her latte while Landon smacked at his serving of peach fro-yo with the back side of his spoon.

"You're not ok," he blurted out.

"What?"

"Massie, I know you. I can sense you're not ok."

Just looking into her caring boyfriend's eyes set her over the edge, and she hid her face in her hands.

"Mass, you alright?" Landon asked curiously as he put a well tanned hand to her smooth waxed arm. He had only seen her cry one other time before, and that was when she woke up the next morning.

"You remember that night?" Massie whispered as she looked up at Landon. The sight of her with tears brimming in her eyes made him very sad.

"Yeah," he told her. "It was the best night of my life."

Massie fixed her amber gaze on him, wiping at the mascara smudges and lone tears that were snaking down her face. "Good, because you're about to become a dad." She then stood up and left.

_Once again, please review, it really makes my day. I'm not going on if I haven't gotten at least 4 reviews by the time I get to chapter 3._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, thanks to all my reviewers, please keep on reviewing! You guys are the carbon dixoide to my fire! J You guys are like food to writers. We can't be strong without it, and my next goal is to have 3 reviews this chapter! Please, people, you can do it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, flames are not._

Massie ran to her bedroom, collapsing on the perfectly made white comforter bed with the purple sheets, for once not caring that she put a dent in the comforter, or caring, not caring that she had messed up her perfect sexy side pony, or that her reapplied makeup was running down her face like she had ran headfirst into an oil painting, or to care that she was wrinkling her perfect outfit, which had been steam ironed by Inez as usual. She was sure that Landon would leave her when he found out he had knocked her up. After all, guys were lucky. When they got their teenaged girlfriends pregnant, they could just walk away and go out with another girl that isn't so slutty. Girls didn't have that advantage. And Massie refused to have an abortion.

Just then her Iphone buzzed 'My Life Would Suck Without You', Landon's signature ringtone.

She went and scooped the shiny touch screen phone into her clammy palms.

Landon: Don't worry, Mass, we'll get through this, every step of the way. I'll stand by you.

Massie: Aw, thanks!

Landon: I told my mom, and she says she'll help out with money and stuff, and I'll work around the neighberhood and find some odd jobs to do for cash. What do you want to do with the baby? Massie: I dunno yet. It depends on what my parents do when they find out.

Landon: Ok.

Just then, Massie's Iphone buzzed again, 'True Friends' by Miley Cyrus, which went off whenever a member of the PC texted Massie. Miley was tacky, but that was the only story about true friends she could find on Itunes. Her Iphone buzzed one, two, three, four times simultaneously.

Claire: You wanna come over to hang and eat popcorn?

Kristen: You want some help with our math homework?

Alicia: Wanna go shopping?

Dylan: Wanna come over and check out some of Mom's bags?

With shaking fingers, she texted her reply back to her friends. She pressed her silver glittered painted thumbnail deeply into the screen to press the send button.

Massie: Can't. L Can you come over?

Claire: Done

Kristen: Done

Dylan: And done!

Alicia: Point!

In 15 minutes, her friends had all piled into her room and sat in a clumsy heap on the bed or on the carpet. Massie just wanted to cry and run into her friends' arms, although she willed herself to stay strong. She still was the alpha, after all, pregnant or not.

"One night Landon and… Did it, guys. And I'm… Pregnant." Massie's hand flew to her stomach on this last word.

Her friends gasped, but they didn't call her a slut and walk out like they thought she might.

"Aw… What are you gonna name your baby?"

"Are you keeping it?"

"What's the gender?"

"Have you told your parents?" This last question was from Claire, of course, and Massie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know the gender, I don't know what I'm naming it, I'm not sure if I'm keeping it yet, and no, Kuh-laire, I haven't told my parents yet. I haven't even gone to the doctor's!"

"Oh." Her friends all piled on her in a group hug. "We'll stay by you, Massie," they all whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, everyone, thanks for my AWESOME reviewers, which are here as follows, from the oldest to the more recent reviews:_

_misty person.000_

_Gertthesquirt101_

_Lilythe Lilster_

_Doesn't matter_

_Wish Society_

_Johnycake Lover_

Thanks, you guys are awesome, as are the people who have alerted and favorited my story. You guys are awesome, and remember: You guys are the story. Without your feedback, writers wouldn't write because there would be no point. So you guys are the story, and please keep reviewing!

"You sure you alright?" Kristen asked Massie, who nodded. Landon, Massie, Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan had all piled into the small waiting room, coming along to Massie's appointment for moral support.

Massie nodded as she stared down at her purple Trina Turk ultramini. She felt people watching her. A lot of people knew her… And her parents. What if somebody saw her and told her parents? How would she explain why she was at the Family Health And Services Clinic in the Maternity waiting room? Landon had met them there, as he had walked, and she had told Issac that the PC was going there for a school project in Statistics. She thought he had believed her, but his eyes seemed to flicker down to her abdomen.

"Massie Block," the nurse called. Massie stood up and hooked her adorable tote bag over her shoulder.

"Um, only the mother and her partner can come in," the nurse informed Massie. "We have a strict policy regarding minors." Massie dug three twenties out of her purse. "Will this change your mind?" she asked. The woman nodded and took the money.

They headed back to the room. Massie's vitals were taken, and then the doctor shoved a polka dotted hospital gown at Massie. "Please change into this," they instructed her.

"I can't wear that!" Massie exclaimed. "It's so ugly!" But in the end, the doctors won, and Massie reluctantly changed. The doctor asked embarrassing questions about her being sexually active, and then the doctor spread a cold, sticky gel over her stomach and waved a wand over it.

"Yup, you're pregnant alright," the doctor informed her. "And you're having a girl!" Massie smiled at this revelation, an image of a adorable, perfect girl with darkish blond hair popped up in her mind, the thought a beautiful, well behaved girl with all of Massie's and Landon's best traits, and the PC would help out, love her and be second mothers to her. But that was when Massie reminded herself that she was in middle school, and shouldn't have been pregnant at all.

Massie felt her body grow cold. The Lyonses and the Blocks were sitting in the dining room table of the main, eating dinner to celebrate Todd's birthday. They ate garlic bread, lasagna, and a salad.

"I really should take more salad and less lasagna…" Judy Lyons sighed. "But oh well." She reached over and helped herself to another square of lasagna. Massie rolled her eyes. Judy Lyons was overweight, and so was Jay and Todd. Claire was the only one of her family that wasn't fat, although Massie didn't know why, considering all those sours and gummies she ate.

Jay got out the extra large double chocolate cake, sitting it in the middle of the table. He stuck the candles into it and lit them. They all began to sing.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Todd_

_Happy birthday to you_

They began to eat their cake, and Massie looked around the large dining room. It was beautifully decorated. Massie couldn't stand keeping a secret like this from her parents, the people that had loved her the longest. Every time she glimpsed her parents or looked down at her stomach, she knew that it was only a matter of time, like a time bomb ticking away. Her clothes were getting tighter on her everyday.

"Mom, Dad, I'm… Pregnant."

_Cliffhanger! Please read and review if you want me to update the story anytime soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks once again to the awesome people who review, alert, and favorite my story! Like Alicia would say, I heart you. :)_

A gasp was heard about the room as the adults gasped and Massie looked down, guilty. Claire sent Massie a telepathic message, reminding Massie that she had to stay strong.

"I didn't expect that one at all," Todd said to break the silence. But no one dared to laugh.

"How far along?" Kendra whispered.

"About 2 months," Massie told her. "Me and Landon and the Pretty Committee went to the doctors today and we found out… We found out that she's a girl."

"What do you guys want to do?" "Well, we want to keep her, but we're too young! We're only 13, we're not old enough to raise a baby, and besides, we're both too young to get jobs and we'll have no money…" "Massie," Kendra said. "You guys can keep her. We'll help you out." Then she whipped out her Iphone and headed into the living room. Mrs. Crane soon answered the phone.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR SON IMPREGNANTED MY DAUGHTER?" She yelled angrily.

They argued for a few minutes but soon came to common ground, agreeing that it was in their best interest for Massie to continue to live in Block estate and for Landon to continue living at home, although Massie would keep the baby and Landon could be over there almost all day everyday to take care of Massie and her daughter.

"Your son better protect my daughter," Kendra sneered before she hung up and walked back to her spot at the dining room table.

Claire eyed Massie, who looked on the verge of tears. "Mom, can Massie stay over tonight?" Claire asked. "It's… It's Saturday, remember? No school tomorrow."

"I think she better." Judy responded.

The two girls didn't talk until they were safely in their pajamas and in Claire's bedroom at the guesthouse.

Massie stared at Claire's shiny and sleek Dell laptop, a gift from Massie a few months ago that had replaced Claire's old, scuffed laptop.

Massie sighed. "I don't… I don't want to be pregnant, I don't want to be a mother. But I have to. And… What is everyone going to think of the leader of the PC, the most prestigious clique in school when she's pregnant."

"I don't know." Claire padded over to the light switch and turned it down to dim, which is how she always slept. Then her and Massie climbed into Claire's old bed.

Massie put her hand to Claire's. And for once, everything was reversed. Claire was taking of Massie, not the other way around. "Is everything going to be alright?" the amber-eyed girl asked, sounding like a frightened five year old girl.

"Yes," Claire told her before she drifted off to sleep.

_Alright guys, this was more like a filler chapter! Dum dum dum! I update faster if I get reviews, so review review and review some more!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, thanks to all my reviewers, you're all awesome!_

Massie and Landon eyed each other uncomfortably. The Blocks and the Cranes were all sitting at the wooden dining room table in the Block's dining room, eating brunch. Massie took a cautious bite of egg omelete, chewing before swallowing it down. If she wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't be eating this gross, fattening food, but she'd be eating an energy bar or a granola bar with some tea from Starbucks to wash it down with. However, Inez and Kendra insisted that now that she was pregnant she was eating for two and would have to eat three square meals a day from now on, and Mrs. Crane agreed. They were eating brunch together to discuss Massie's current 'situation' and to talk about what they were going to do.

"Mom, can Claire come and eat with us…"

"Sweetie, this is between the Cranes and the Blocks," Kendra chastised.

"It's alright, Ken," William interrupted. "Massie, you can go and invite Claire over," he told his daughter.

"Thanks," Massie said as she whipped her Iphone out. She needed Claire here for moral support. Landon couldn't support her that way, as he was dealing with hell from his parents.

Massie: Come to main house for brunch? Landon and parents here to talk about my fat situation L

Claire: Sure be there in 5

Claire was in her bedroom in the guesthouse that Sunday morning, video chatting with Layne and Cam.

"I feel bad for Massie," Claire said, frowning as she thought about the weight that her best friend must be carrying on her shoulders.

"Why?" Cam asked, cocking his head so that his adorable shaggy blond hair fell into his green eye, which he quickly swept at. Claire grinned. Could her crush be any more adorable and cute?

Claire remembered that she had told Layne about Massie being pregnant, but not Cam. Just as Claire was opening her mouth to explain, Layne beat her to it. "Massie's prego," Layne snickered.

"It's not funny!" Claire pouted, stomping a red checkered Ked. She was also wearing a matching red hoodie and gray sweatpants, her blond hair swept in a low ponytail, perfect for a day of chilling indoors.

"I think it's pretty funny. The Queen Bee of the school, about to fall from grace because of the kid growing in her pit."

"You better not tell anyone!" Claire warned. "Or I'll tell Massie and let her unleash her wrath on you." "Her and what army? Besides her group of skanks…"

"Hey!" Claire cried.

"She'll have no one when the truth comes out." Just then Claire's Motorola buzzed.

Massie: Come to main house for brunch? Landon and parents are here to talk about my fat situation L

Claire texted her back.

Claire: Sure be there in 5

"Gotta go, guys," Claire said, jumping up from her desk as she rapidly finger combed her blond ponytail to make herself presentable.

"Why, are you mad?" Layne asked. "I'm sorry that I called you a skank and joked about Massie being preggers, ok? You don't have to leave, I was just kiddi-"

"I'm not leaving because I'm mad," Claire said. "I'm just going over to the Block Estate to give Massie moral support."

"Bye," Layne and Cam trilled. Claire powered down her laptop, grabbed her phone and stuffed it into the pocket of her sweatpants, and then ran across the snowy yard towards the main estate.

Claire knocked on the slide glass door in the living room. Massie jumped up, running over and popping it open for her.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"No problem," Claire replied, walking in and taking the empty spot between Massie and Mrs. Crane. Landon was on the other side of Massie, and was next to Mr. Crane, who was next to William, who was next to Kendra.

"Now, you said it's a girl?" Mrs. Crane asked.

"Yes," Massie replied.

"Well, what are we going to do with the baby?" Landon and Massie looked to each other.

"Um, we haven't exactly… Decided yet. Can we step outside and talk?"

The adults agreed, and Massie, Landon, and Claire stepped outside into the huge back lawn.

"I want to keep her," Landon said before either of the girls was able to say anything.

"I can't raise a baby," Massie said, staring down at her soon to be huge stomach. "I can barely take care of myself on my own, let alone a baby."

"But, Massie…" Claire started, and both of the parents turned to face Claire. "You won't be alone. You'll have my parents, and your parents, and Landon's parents, and the Pretty Committee. How many more people do you need to love you and support you?"

Massie shook her head. "Claire, you don't get it. Of course you don't get it, Miss-Sheltered-Never-Been-Pregnant-In-Your-Life. I can't force the responsibility of raising my daughter on other people, I can't do it."

"But Massie, we all want to help you. Last night I was IM ing with the girls and we were talking about how we hope you'll keep her and how we want to help raise and different names that we think would suit her."

"You guys think that raising a baby is fun and games, right? Wrong! Raising a baby equals long days and sleepless nights."

"But we'll help you, we'll get through the long days and sleepless night. Please?"

Massie bit her lip. "I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming! I try to send a respond to every review, but forgive me if I forget, I've got a lot these days! Also, I'm doing the Little Mermaid: The Musical with my theater group, and I may be doing track, as well as keeping up with school and trying to have a social life, so I'm sorry in advance if the updates get further apart!_

The three 13 year olds walked back into the dining room and sat down at the table. "Well? Have you made a decision yet?" Kendra asked, trying to sound sympathetic, but she couldn't help but snap at her daughter and that no good boyfriend of hers.

"Yeah, mom. I think we're… We're going to keep her." The two sets of parents sighed as they got that major block out of the way.

"Good," Kendra said. "So everything's decided. Landon and Massie will keep the baby, and Massie will go on with her pregnancy as usual. Massie will continue to live here and Landon will continue to live with his parents, but once the baby arrives he can be over here as much as he wants to take care of mother and child."

"Yeah." Massie nodded, but then she felt a prickle at the back of her throat as the whole dining room was about to witness Massie's brunch. She jumped up and landed on the floor in front of the toilet just in time to puke her guts out.

Claire ran after her and was able to pull her brown curls back just as her vomit hit the toilet bowl. "This is disgusting," Massie moaned. "I never throw up, not even when I'm very very sick. The last time I remember throwing up was when I was 7 and I had a bad virus. And now I'm going to be doing it for 9 months!"

"Shhh," Claire murmured as she held Massie's hair back and stroked her sweaty neck. "Whenever you get morning sickness, just picture holding your little girl and raising her. And you won't be puking for 9 months. It pretty much stops around 4 or 5 months for the average woman."

"Ahh!" Massie shouted whispered. "I hate this. It is so disgusting!" She felt better and leaned her head against Claire's leg for a moment, but then some more popped up and she leaned forward just in time. A second later and her puke chunks would have sprayed all over Claire's sweatpants, which, now Massie wished she had thrown up on so that the blond would have been given a real reason to throw them away.

"Here." Claire reached into her pocket and brought out an elastic ponytail. With a couple quick motions, Massie's hair was in a low ponytail and Claire busied herself. She got a cup of tap water and forced Massie to drink it to wash out the vomit taste, and while Massie drank the water Claire got a washcloth and wet it with cold water, and then pressed it to Massie's sweaty neck.

"Massie, aree you alright?" Landon shouted as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright," Massie said impatiently. "Look, just go, Landon. I'm so gross right now, you can not look at me."

"But Massie…"

"GO!" Massie shouted, and Landon disappeared from the doorway and ran down the hallway.

"Look, Massie, I have a couple tips for you… 1, you should probably carry a ponytail with you at all times so you can tie your hair up if you feel your gonna throw up while you're pregnant. 2, you should probably avoid spicy foods and fattening foods. 3, you should probably always carry an extra change of clothes, a water bottle, and a pack of mints or gum wherever you go so that you'll be morning sickness ready."

"How do you know all this?" Massie screeched. "Because I was under the impression that you've never been pregnant before!"

"Oh, I haven't," Claire assured her. "But it's common sense. When I was in the 4th grade, I had a really bad stomach bug. I was forced by the doctor to go back to school while I was still sick, and so I followed those tips I just gave you, and believe me, they were the only thing that kept me going day in and day out while I had that stomach bug."

"Thanks," Massie said weakly.

"So, you're keeping her?" Alicia asked, her eyes wide as she stretched out on the carpet.

"Yeah," Massie said, nodding. "I'm going to be a parent and give my little girl a good life. How hard can it be?"

"Yeah," Dylan added. "And you'll have all of us to help you."

"What are you going to name her?"

"You should name her something girly!" Claire said.

"Something boyish!" Dylan.

"Something sporty!" Kristen said that, of course.

"You should name her something hip-hoppy." Alicia, of course.

"Oh, I just came up with the best name!" Kristen said, her hazel eyes widening with joy. "How about Sunshine?"

"Yeah. And how about Mia as the middle name?" Alicia asked excitedly.

"Emahgawd, love it!" Massie beamed. "Let me ask Landon first, though."

**Massie: Hey, Landon. What do you think about Sunshine with the middle name of Mia for our little girl?**

**Landon: I love it, Massie!**

Massie beamed, looking up from her phone. "Sunshine Mia is the newest member of the Pretty Committee!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! And everyone, the story is moving at a snail's pace, so just note that I bumped it up so Massie is four months._

"Ahh!" Massie groaned as she stared into her huge walk in closet. Don't get her wrong, all her clothes were the newest styles from all the latest issues of all the coolest fashion magazines she read, and she was so beautiful and gorgeous that it wasn't like nothing looked good on her… Everything did look good on her, in fact. It was that all of her clothes simply looked like they wouldn't fit anymore.

For the past 3 ½ months or so that she had known she was pregnant, she had known that this day would come. The day that her normal clothes wouldn't fit anymore… She would get horribly fat, and then she would have to trade her fur lined jackets in the winter for bulky bright winter coats, her short shorts and belly shirts in the spring for bulky maternity clothes that were awfully stifling and made her body feel that it was on fire. And as she slipped her clothes on and off day in and day out, she knew it was only a matter of time before her baby bump appeared… However, it had felt so far off and she had barely been able to notice the small tightness she felt in the abdomen area. And now, it was time that she switched her beautiful designer clothes for maternity clothes.

She looked through her closet and found just one outfit that would be able to fit… a purple dress that stopped at her calves, black leggings, and purple heels.

She slipped it on and felt better… At least she had clothes that, at least for today, were clean and somewhat fashionable. However, she had two problems… This was her ONLY outfit she had left, and the fact that it showed every detail of her body. She whipped out her Palm Pilot and began to type at a menacing speed.

Note to self: Convince PC to go maternity shopping with me today.

She then set the alarm so it would go off in the car and she wouldn't forget to convince the Pretty Committee to go clothes shopping with her, although she was sure they wouldn't say no. And she figured that she would just have to deal with it showing every little detail on her body. They would find out sooner or later, and maybe if they learned sooner they'd forget sooner.

Massie looked for good accessories. She found some purple leg warmers and put them on, then put on some black tinted sunglasses so she would look cool and aloof.

She grabbed her stuff and ran out to the Range Rover. Once she climbed into the car, Claire's mouth fell open.

"What?" Massie asked, panicking. "Do I have flyaway hairs? Does my outfit really look that bad?"

"No," Claire said, shaking her head. Massie rolled her eyes at the outfit Claire was wearing: a blue T-Shirt, some dark wash jeans, and some white Keds. Except for the jeans, which Massie gave Claire, the outfit was horrible!

"It's just that it doesn't look like something you'd wear," Claire explained.

"Well, it's the only thing in my closet that currently fits me," Massie snapped. "This is why after school I need you and the rest of the girls to come shopping with me."

"We're probably going to have a ton of studying to do," Claire said. "I mean, I'll have to run a mile for Gym, practice concentration for Yoga, study Spanish verbs, study pre-algebra equations for Math, read the last 450 pages of Romeo and Juliet for English…"

"It's not funny," Massie snapped. "Puhlease?" She had never thought that she would have to beg someone to go maternity shopping with her, or at least this early in her life.

"Well… If I go, will you go to the Briarwood soccer game with me tomorrow after school?"

"Well…" Massie sighed. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Claire said, bouncing up and down in her seat and causing to Massie to roll her eyes once more. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Right," Massie mumbled.

The rest of the girls agreed to go shopping with Massie and to the soccer game with Claire and Massie tomorrow.

When they got to school, they climbed out of the car and walked into the front door as if nothing was wrong. Mouths dropped open when they saw Massie and they saw her tiny bump.

For the first day since 4th grade when Massie switched from PMS to OCD, not one person came up and complimented her fashionable outfit and glossy blowout or tried to sit with the Pretty Committee.

When the PC was at the Starbucks kiosk before 2nd period- Everyone except Massie getting lattes, Massie getting a hot chocolate, since tea or coffee would harm her baby- Jenifer Allens came up to their table, giggling nervously. She was a semi-popular, which went she was classy and rich, and had a small band of followers who worshipped the ground she walked on. Everyone in the school knew her and admired her, and she was a wannabe Massie, but usually even she wouldn't dare to approach the table. She was dressed prettily enough in a simple white ruffled blouse and apple bottom jeans.

"Massie, um, there's a rumor going around that you have a bun in the oven… Is it true?"

She took Massie's silence as the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

People avoided Massie like the plague, worried that they could 'catch' pregnancy, and that made sense, since they all fooled around in Sexual Ed class.

People sneered and whispered, throwing insults at her that day as she walked down the hallway, but they didn't actually come up to her.

"Uh!" Massie groaned. Her and the PC were in a maternity store, staring around at all the clothes. They were horrifying: Huge, bulky, and seriously unfashionable. They were either so big they made her look 10 times bigger than she really was, or they were so loose and short that they showed every single flaw on her body.

Massie cautiously took a step forward, staring at the only decent dress in the place: it was long enough that it didn't make her pregnant body feel vulnerable, but it was short enough that it still made her feel somewhat sexy. But then she checked the tag and realized that it was ridiculously under priced at 120 dollars, and she may be pregnant but she sure wasn't cheap.

"Hi, can I help you?" a perky salesgirl asked, appearing in front of the 5 girls. She was pretty, one of those girls that could rock that ugly brown uniform and make it look like she was a model just pretending to be a salesgirl. Her heart shaped lips were perfectly glossy, glossed to just the right shade of glossy pink, her face was fresh and young, and her beautiful blond hair was up in a ponytail. Not a crappy ponytail that lazy people put their hair up in so they didn't have to take care of their hair, but a real ponytail. "Are you girls searching for someone you know or one of you?" she asked, her eyes traveling down to Massie's belly, which protruded from her purple dress.

"Yeah, we're searching for me," Massie offered. "Look, are there any… Fashionable maternity clothes in this God forbidden store? I may be pregnant, but the last thing I am is unfashionable!"

"Well, not in this store," the girl said, her forehead creasing. "But there's a new store on the ground floor, right across from the food court. It's meant for teens, so it's comfortable and fashionable, and it also has a lot of name brands like Ralph Lauren and Juicy and Michael Kors…"

"Alright, thanks, got to go," Massie said before she turned around and ran away to go to the ground floor, her friends following her. As she ran, she took out a crumpled 50 dollar bill and tossed it to the salesgirl as a thank you for her help.

Her and her friends raided the store and gasped when they stepped in.

"EH. MA. GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDD!" they screamed as they ran in and shopped away the evening.

_Alright, guys, so this was more of a filler chapter. Please, please review anyways, though! Thanks, loves!_


	9. Chapter 9

As Massie's pregnancy went by, the Pretty Committee and Landon set to fixing the nursery. They bought furniture, supplies, clothes, and toys, everything pink and yellow, of course. Then while Massie and the PC sat back, organizing everything and putting them where they belonged, folding the clothes and putting them neatly in the pink dresser with the white knobs. They got a rocking chair and put it in the corner, while Landon put in a new pink shag carpet and painted the walls, occasionaly receiving help from Kristen.

The Pretty Committee wasn't very popular at school, because Massie was pregnant and they were still her friends through it all. They still wore fashionable outfits and gossiped about everybody, trying to make their lives a living hell, but now people weren't scared of them and would call them bitches to their faces.

"Are you nervous about Summer coming out?" asked Alicia.

"Well…" Massie began.

"You can tell us!" Dylan urged, tossing her head back. Her red curls cascaded down her back.

"A little," Massie admitted. "I mean, what if I'm too weak to push her out of me?" Massie asked. "Or what if I'm a bad mom?"

"Don't worry, you're not too weak," Claire assured her. "And you'll be a great mom!"

The months slowly passed. Winter came about them. December 12th, a big snow storm hit Westchester. The Pretty Committee was over at the Block Estate, sitting on the cozy wooden floor, flipping aimlessly through fashion and gossip magazines. The storm was hit so bad, that they were temporarily trapped in the Main House, no one could get in and no one could get out. This was Inez's week off, and Kendra and William had left to go out on a date. The weather was so bad, the snow was almost as tall as the door.

Massie felt something. She gripped her swollen abdomen, clamping her eyes shut tightly. Then she opened her eyes to see all the concerned looks of her friends at this sudden bout of pain.

"You alright?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Massie lied. "She's just… Kicking harder then usual today." She smiled and all of her friends seemed to believe her except Claire, who was eyeing her with a disbelieving expression on her face.

Massie felt the sudden urge to go the bathroom. "Be right back," she said, jumping up and heading to the bathroom as fast as her pregnant body would allow.

She felt relief surge through her body as she sat down on the toilet and went… Until she realized that what she had been holding in wasn't pee. It was amniotic fluid.

"Guys!" she screamed. "GUYS!" She yelled again, much louder this time, but nobody heard her, because the Main House was so big.

She finally managed to pull her sweatpants up through the searing pain she was feeling between her legs, and then she crawled onto the floor, sobbing. Was this how she was going to give birth for the first, all alone in a bathroom? She didn't know how to deliver a baby, much less her own! Would the baby die? Would SHE die?

"Doesn't it seem that Massie's been gone a long time?" Claire asked, nervously chewing at her finger cuticles.

"No," Dylan said, rolling her cat like green eyes. "She probably just has to go to the bathroom really bad, that's all."

"It's been 30 minutes," Claire said, raising her blond eyebrows.

"So?" Alicia said. "She's pregnant. It probably took her 20 minutes to get to the bathroom."

"Well, I'm going to look for her and see if she needs any help," Claire said, jumping up and running towards the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, she heard a faint whimpering from inside. "Massie, you need some help?" she asked, rapping on the door lightly.

"Yes," Massie said.

Claire turned the knob and walked in. Massie was on the floor and she was crying. Her face and neck were all sweaty and for the first time in her life, her glossy blowout was messed up. She screamed out in pain as another sharp contraction overtook her.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Are you dumb?" Massie screamed. "Does it look like I'm ok? I'm giving birth in a fucking bathroom, for goodness sake!"

"Look, it'll… It'll be alright." Claire reached down and scooped Massie up in her arms, which was no easy feat, since Claire was very tiny and Massie was very large.

"Alright, look, we'll go into your room and I'll put you on the bed and I'll go and get…"

"No!" Massie yelled.

"Why?" Claire asked, confused.

"Because!" Massie said. "I'll get blood all over my purple comforter! Do you know how expensive and rare it is?"

"Alright," Claire said. She headed downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"Massie's having her baby!" Claire cried. "Alright… Alicia, I need you to go get some towels. Kristen, I need you to get some water for Massie and blow up that air mattress. Dylan, I need you to make some calls to the hospital, Landon, and Massie's parents."

Everyone nodded. "And what are you doing?" Alicia asked. "Me?" Claire asked. "Why, I'll be taking care of Massie. And… And delivering the baby if the hospital can't come."

"Alright." Everyone did their tasks, and in minutes, everyone was in the living room with the blown up air mattress, the towels, and the water.

"Guys!" Dylan said. "Landon… Landon can't come, he's trapped in his house too, ditto of the Blocks wherever their at. And the hospital… They won't be able to make it either."

Claire's face paled, faced with the daunting relization that she would have to deliver a baby. "Alright…" Claire pushed Massie onto the air mattress, covering her with a plaid flannel blanket.

"Push!" Claire coaxed as she squeezed Massie's hand, and Massie oblingly pushed. Massie was only in labor under Claire's care for an hour and a half, but to everyone in the room, who was anticipating when Summer would finally be totally out of Massie, it seemed like a week.

They quickly cleaned off Summer and Claire checked her vitals the best she could. "She appears to be healthy," Claire said, shrugging. "Who do you want to cut the cord for you, Massie?" she asked.

Massie smiled at her blond friend. "I want you to do it," Massie said. "For delivering Summer. Without you, I don't know what I would have done!"

_Like? Hate? Review? I crave your opinion!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Just so you know, I messed up and went from having Sunshine Mia as the name to Summer Mia, but it was a mistake and her name is still going to be Sunshine with Mia as a middle name! And kudos to . for pointing that out. :)_

"I… I want Claire to be the godmother," Massie said, gently cradling Sunshine in her arms.

"What are we going to be to her?" Dylan whined. Kristen smacked her friend's arm.

"Massie just had her baby," Kristen snapped. "And Claire was the one that helped. Without Claire, Massie and Sunshine would probably be dead now. So shut up and stop whining, Dyl."

"You guys can be her aunts," Massie said, beaming.

"Cool." Massie looked down at her little girl. Sunshine looked like Massie for the most part, which was typical, because Massie had all the dominant traits. Sunshine's face was fresh and young, her eyes the same amber color as her mother's. However, it was strange, because even through brown was dominant over blond, Sunshine had her father's blond hair. Probably because of incomplete dominance, Massie thought. Which was a huge coincidence, because she was naming her daughter Summer.

Massie took a shower to wash off all the blood on her body, with Claire's assistance.

"It's lucky you had Sunshine the normal way, or you would've torn and had to be stitched up," Claire said. "And I'm not sure I would be able to do that."

They called the hospital, and the hospital announced that they would send a snow plow at once. Once the snow was plowed, the Blocks, the Cranes, and a doctor came. Once the doctor checked both mother and child to make sure they were healthy, the Cranes and the Blocks were allowed to come into the living room.

Landon came and sat on the edge of the couch, of which Massie was lying on. When Sunshine was placed into his arms, he just stared down for the longest time. "My daughter," he mumbled, which was the only thing he could say. He ran his finger down Sunshine's little ski jump nose.

"Yes, your daughter," Massie said.

Massie wanted to stay up for the first few hours of her daughter's life, but she was exhausted from delivery and she quickly fell asleep. The Westchester government found out about this and, three days later, came to the guesthouse, presenting Claire with the Medal Of Bravery And Honor.

The first few weeks were a challenge. Massie juggled her friends, raising Sunshine, keeping up her relationship with Landon, taking care of herself, and doing her schoolwork. While before this all happened she hadn't cared about her grades, she knew that her life as a student could affect her daughter's life in the future. Because even though she had a huge support circle, she knew that Landon, his parents, her friends, and her parents could pick up and leave at any time. And while Kendra acted ashamed of her daughter and drew further and further away from her, everyone else was very helpful. When Landon was at work and Massie was trying to finish her homework with Sunshine in the bassinet screaming her head off, the PC and Landon's parents actually fought over Summer.

However, her friends and the Cranes couldn't be there all the time. While sometimes, once in a while Landon took Sunshine overnight, Massie hadn't gone a proper nights' sleep in weeks. Not used to not getting her beauty sleep, she developed dark purple bags under her eyes, and her usually smooth and silky brunette hair now feel limp from not having the time to be brushed. Because, when it was just Massie and Sunshine in Massie's room at night, and Massie couldn't get Sunshine to be quiet so Massie could sleep.

Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire always showered Sunshine with gifts. But Massie was so sick of her life. The glares and judgements that she received at school all the time just because she was a teenage mother. Of course, she wouldn't give up Sunshine. She would never.

Massie was 16, and Sunshine was almost 3. Massie had wanted to escape for 3 years, but she knew she wouldn't be old enough to have a chance of supporting herself and Sunshine all by herself out in the real world.

One day had gone by, and she had a tough day. She ran home out of the silver Porsche her parents had bought her for her sixteenth birthday, running upstairs to her room, she wildly began to pack. Would she really run away from her life?


	11. Chapter 11

Massie packed her stuff into the trunk and strapped Sunshine into her car seat. Massie checked and rechecked the car seat about 5 times before she was convinced it was secure and climbed into the drivers' seat.

She drove and drove. First she stopped at the bank. She jumped out and ran in, and in minutes she had tapped into her 4 accounts, as well as her parents' account.

She felt lonely as she drove down the highway, but she felt better every time she caught a glimpse of shimmering blond hair in the rearview mirror. She was doing this for Sunshine, after all. So Sunshine could have a better life. Massie knew she'd have to drop out of high school and get a job full time to support her and her daughter, but she didn't mind. This was for Sunshine, after all.

Suddenly, her phone lit up with texts. The Blocks, the Lyonses, and the PC texted the same thing: Where are you, please come home now! But the text Landon sent her tugged at her heart.

Landon: _Massie, I'm sorry that you're having a rough time at school and wish you had your daughter back. I'm sorry I've been checking out other girls and distancing myself from you and Sunshine lately, but it doesn't have to be this way! You don't have to run away, come home and we'll talk. I love you, and you can't take Sunny away, she's my daughter too, in case you haven't noticed!_

But Massie, being the heartless bitch that she was, choose to ignore the text.

It's winter, and the snowflakes press hard against her windshield. Massie somehow finds herself somewhere in Ohio, and decide this is where she wants to be, to settle down in. Massie finds a motel, which is cheap for a very good reason, and normally Massie Block wouldn't be caught dead in a motel like this, but she had never been in a situation like this, either. She decides to stay here. After she pays for it, she collects the card key and unlocks the room.

She spends her time tidying the room, unpacking, and then notices Sunshine rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Massie asks.

"Sunshine tired," the blond girl announces.

"Alright," Massie said. She scoops her daughter in her arms before she heads into the bathroom. She gives Sunshine a long bath, and finally she lifts Sunny out of the tub. She dries the girl off with a towel, wrapping her blond hair in a towel, and after this is over, she puts Sunshine into her pink footsie pajamas.

"Here," Massie said, walking over to the queen sized bed. She lifted the covers and gently set Sunshine down, then went to collect Sunshine's favorite book of all: A huge book titled: Bedtime Stories To Read At Night: The Princess Collection. She sat down next to her daughter and read Cinderella to her. Finally, when the story was over, Massie tucked her little girl into the bed.

"Crib?" Sunshine asks, confused.

"Sorry, sweetheart, no crib tonight," Massie says, as she turns the light off so Sunshine can get some sleep.

Massie goes and gets the phone book from a shelf, and then sits down in the armchair and begins searching, aided by the crackling fireplace, which is really the only good thing in this room. She searched for a daycare. Finally she found one that wasn't too expensive.

"Yes!" she says, noticing that it says that the office is open till 8, and it's 7:45 right now. Massie reaches over and grabs her Iphone, beginning to punch the digits in.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice says.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block, and am sixteen. Me and my daughter, Sunshine Block Crane, are planning on moving here to Ohio, and I need someone to watch her while I find a place for us to live and buy things for it, and then someone to watch her while I work."

Massie talked to them a bit more and then they told her Sunshine would be welcome at the Cuddly Day Care starting tomorrow.

Massie woke Sunshine up the following morning. The girl looked around, confused to be in this hotel bed instead of in her crib at home.

"We go home? We go home now?" she asked her mother.

"No, sweetie," Massie told Sunshine. "We're staying here for a while."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Please review it, I don't know how to improve unless I know how people feel about it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"All ready!" Massie declared as she slipped the last mini Converse onto Sunshine's foot and stepped back to admire her daughter. Her daughter was dressed in a pink baby hoodie and jeans, with matching pink Converse. Her blond hair had been combed and tied up into two pigtails. Massie, unlike her daughter, couldn't pull off the comfy sweats look, but she had to try, anyways, since she no longer had the money or time for high price couture. She was wearing a brown hoodie and brown sweatpants, and her unbrushed hair was pulled up in a quick ponytail. She was a far cry from the girl that used to rule the Pretty Committee three years ago.

"Bekfast?" Sunshine asked, confused.

"You can have a couple Cheerios in the car, baby," Massie told Sunshine as she made sure she had her phone, room key, diaper bag, and purse, and then she leaned down, scooping Sunshine up in her arms.

"Me walk!" Sunshine cried, squirming frantically, trying to get out of Massie's arms.

"Sweetie, you know the rule," Massie told her daughter. "When we're walking near traffic, I have to hold you." "No!" Sunshine cried, stopping the flailing and going limp, and then she began to wail. Sunshine was normally a very well behaved child, but her schedule had been put off by far by the fact that in the afternoon yesterday, her mother loaded her and all their earthly possessions into the car and then drove for several hours to Ohio, sleeping in a motel room and having Sunshine sleep in a bed instead of a crib. And now Sunny had to go to day care.

"Sweetie…" Massie checked the time on her Iphone. She had to get Sunshine to the Cuddly Day Care, and then was planning on spending her time looking around for an affordable apartment (her and Sunshine couldn't live in this motel room forever,) and then after that she would spend her time looking for a job so she could pay the bills and looking around to buy furniture and supplies, everything she would need for her apartment. And Sunshine was wasting time.

"Fine," she told her daughter. "You can walk. But, you have to hold my hand and if you try to get away I'll go right back to holding you again."

"Alright!" Sunshine said brightly, her tantrum disappearing as quickly as a stormy cloud on a sunny day. Massie set the blond toddler down, and grabbed Sunshine's hand, giving it a tiny squeeze.

They began walking out of the motel room. They took the down elevator, and then walked through the little lobby area to the outside, onto the pavement. Massie began winding her way through the parking lot, finally getting to her sleek, silver car. She unlocked the car, placing her stuff in the backseat and buckled Sunshine into the car seat before she got into the drivers' seat. She buckled her seatbealt and started the car.

"Cheerios!" Sunshine yelled. "Mama, Cheerios!"

"Oh, yeah!" Massie called back. "I'm sorry, Sunny. Mama will get your Cheerios in a minute."

Massie had just pulled out of the parking lot into traffic, so, when it was safe she made a U-turn and pulled back into the parking lot. She opened the diaper bag and rummaged through before she pulled out a little baggy with Cheerios in it. "Here you go, Sunshine," she said, passing the bag back to her daughter, who happily opened it and began to munch. Just as Massie was about to pull back out of the parking lot, her phone buzzed.

"Ugh!" she groaned, her forehead hitting the steering wheel. "Can't people just leave me alone? At this point, we're never going to get to the Cuddly Day Care!" She got out her phone. It was a text.

Claire:_ Massie, please come back! Everything is messed up around here and everyone is posting signs up everywhere, looking for you! Alicia's the alpha now and leader of the PC! Please come back! Landon is sitting on my couch, crying!_

Massie shook her head, throwing her phone back into her purse. She didn't believe a word of it. Why should she? Everyone had been acting like they didn't care recently! She was doing good by herself and Sunshine, she told herself.

Massie finally pulled back into traffic and drove the 10 minute trip from the motel where her and Sunshine were staying at to the day care. Finally she got there.

She grabbed the diaper bag, slinging it over her arm and got Sunshine out. She held tightly to her little girl's hand as they walked up to the day care. Massie opened the door, and they walked in, the cold wind whipping her face and snowflakes landing in her hair as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," Massie said to the receptionist. "I'm Massie Block, and this is my daughter, Sunshine Block. I called last night, and they told me Sunshine would be welcome here starting tomorrow."

"Oh yes," the perky receptionist said, nodding her head. She couldn't be older than 21. Her red hair bounced, and her face was youthful. And then she said, "You pick your daughter up at 3 o'clock on the dot here. We serve a snack at 11 o'clock everyday, which might contain eggs, wheat, or peanuts. Is your daughter allergic to any of those?"

"No," Massie said, shaking her head.

"Is she disabled in any way?" "Not that I know of."

"Alright, you pay 100 dollars each month. Can I have that now?"

"Yes," Massie said, digging into her purse and bringing out the necessary money, handing it to the receptionist, who put it in a manila envelope.

"Can you sign this waiver?" the receptionist asks. "If you sign it, that means that you acknowledge that in any way that your daughter could get hurt while under our care, we are not responsible for her injuries and you are not able to sue us unless the injuries happened under the hurt of a staff member. If you do not sign this, Sunshine will not be able to come here."

"Alright," Massie said, signing the form with a flourish. "Now," the receptionist said. "You can put the bag and her coat over there in the coat room, and then head in this room when you're finished so you can greet the staff member that will be working with Sunshine before you leave."

"Alright," Massie said. She led Sunshine into the coat check room, putting Sunshine's coat and diaper bag on a hook that was low to the ground so Sunshine would be able to reach it at the end of the day. Then they headed into the next room.

At least 15 kids were already there. There were mats and tables filled with crafts and art supplies. There were toys and books too, and staff members. Massie directed Sunshine to a nice young woman named Ally. "I don't want to go with Ally, mommy!" whispered Sunshine. "I want to stay here with you!"

"Come on, Sunshine!" Ally said, leaning down to Sunshine's height and smiling at the girl. "Come with me. It'll be fun! Let's go play! Why don't you go over here and play dressup with Bre and her friends? They're about your age!"

"Come on," Massie said, getting Sunshine's arms off her legs. "Go and play!"

Relunctatly, Sunshine toddled away to the dressup corner.

_**Hate it? Love it? Review it? Review it and tell me what you think, it will only take 20 seconds!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Massie's day was busy.

She scouted around, and found an apartment building that wasn't totally trashed and wasn't too expensive. Well, less expensive than all the other apartments in the area, anyways. She asked the landlord to rent one of the two bedroom apartments. She signed a contract, gave other the necessary rent for one year, and then was told she could move in whenever she wanted, to which she responded that she would move in once she had bought everything for the apartment. She then made a list on paper of everything she would have to buy for the apartment, how many (like, how many hand towels should she buy?) and approximately how much would each item cost? She then got to work, looking around on websites and in stores for everything she would need. She decided she would start off big, like furniture and electrical things and stuff, and then would work down, like buying more socks and going grocery shopping. She also applied for a job as a waitress working at the local diner.

That afternoon, at 3 on the dot, she walked into the Cuddly Day Care to retreive Sunshine. All the kids had gotten their things from the coat room and were wearing their coats, their bags thrown off to the side. Massie was happy to see that Sunshine was surrounded by a group of little girls, all giggling. She had clearly inherited her mother's popularity, and Massie was glad to see that even though it was Sunshine's first day, she still fit in. In fact, it appeared that all the girls looked to her as their leader. And as Massie watched, a miraculous thing happened.

Massie saw a girl with short blond hair, glasses, and a pretty white sweater and skirt with tights on. The girl walked on up to Sunshine and her friends. The girls' face was deformed, though, and it seemed that nobody liked her because she talked weird, didn't play right, and looked strange. Massie immediately recognized the girl as having trisomy 21, also known as Down Syndrome.

It appeared that while the girls didn't know what exactly was wrong with this girl, they still knew enough to know they no matter how hard they tried, this girl would never be one of them. "Hi, do you want to play?" she asked, swaying back and forth.

"Go away!" commanded a red haired girl.

"Yeah, go away, retard!" snarled another girl, who was standing next to the girl with the red hair. It appeared that they were best friends. All of the other girls standing in the clump started yelling harmful things at the disabled girl, who had tears running down her face. Everyone except for Sunshine, that is. All the other girls turned to face her.

"Come on, Sunny!" cheered a girl who was standing next to Sunshine, a plastic doll in her arms. "Tell this retard like it is!"

Sunshine's eyes darted from her friends to the girl with Down Syndrome, who was eyeing Sunshine, waiting for Sunshine to start calling her names also. However, from the moment Sunshine had been born, Massie had raised her to be respectful and nice to the disabled, and this girl clearly had special needs. She knew how disappointed her mother would be if she found out that she had called this girl names. But did she really want to lose these girls on the first day she had met them?

"Leave her alone!" Sunshine shouted, whirling around to face her friends, who were taken aback. "She didn't do anything to you guys! Leave her alone! Be nice." Then she knelt down to the girl's level. "Wanna play with us?" she asked. The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Becky," the girl said, smiling brightly.

"That's a pretty name," the girl said. "I'm Sunshine, but you can call me Sunny!" Then she went around introducing the rest of the girls to Becky. "Becky is our friend," she told the girls. "Come on, let's play dress up!"

Massie watched the girls play dress up for 10 minutes, and it seemed that the other girls really admired Sunshine, even though they had only known her for a day. They were all very nice to Becky.

"Come on, Sunshine!" Massie finally called. Sunshine whirled around. She currently had a straw hat upon her head and a red checkered apron on.

"Bye!" Sunshine called to her friends, running to her mother. She never stopped chattering about how great her day was and about all her friends, especially Becky. Now Massie had no doubt in her mind.

Sunshine was an angel sent from Heaven above.

Massie finally managed to get the apartment put together, and had bought and put away everything that they needed. The two settled into a nice routine. Monday thru Friday, Massie woke up at 6. She spent an hour getting ready and preparing breakfast, then got Sunshine up. She got Sunshine ready, making sure everything she needed was by the door. Then, she rinsed the dishes off and took Sunshine to day care. Sunshine stayed till 5 now. Massie worked from 8:30 to 4 at the diner, then spent the last hour for 'me' time and doing errands before she picked Sunny up from day care. They went back to the house, and Massie entertained Sunshile while trying to make dinner, balance her checkbook, and pick up the house so it looks somewhat decent. The weekends were filled with playdates, and when Sunshine didn't have a playdate and Massie wasn't carting her around from place to place, trying to get all her errands done, it was spent at home, playing together, trying to make up for the time they lost together on the weekdays. Massie's first Christmas away from home came and went, uneventful. She made a huge chicken, and her and Sunshine ate a little bit of it, and then gave the massive leftovers to the homeless people. Massie was able to buy Sunshine a few toys for Christmas, which she happily set about playing with, and Massie got herself a pedicure for Christmas, something that she used to do every 3 days but now could only do twice a year at the most. One day, though, Massie's schedule was put off course.

"Mommy, can Becky come over?" Sunshine pleaded, practically dragging Becky over to her mother. Becky's mother, who picked Becky up at the same time as Massie picked up Sunshine, smiled at the fact that her daughter finally had friends. The two women, who had talked a couple times, smiled at one another.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's ok with her mom," Massie told her daughter.

"It's okay with me," Mrs. Johnson told Massie.

"Do you want to come over to the apartment and you and I can talk while the girls play?" Massie asked.

"Sounds like fun," Mrs. Johnson replied, smiling. "Why don't you go ahead and take the girls back to your guys's apartment while I go to Starbucks to get coffee for us and hot chocolate for the girls?"

"Alright," Massie said. She gave Mrs. Johnson 10 dollars for her coffee and Sunshine's hot chocolate, and then led the girls outside to the car. She buckled them in and then drove to the apartment.


End file.
